Question: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $44\div 8 = ~$
Answer: Let's divide ${44}$ circles into groups of $8$. We get $5$ groups of $8$ with $4$ circles leftover. We can also use long division to solve ${44}\div 8$. 8 05 ) 44 ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ 0000000 - 0 ↓ − − − 0 44 - 40 − − − 00 4 \begin{aligned} &~~ \,05\\ 8&\overline{\Big){44}} \phantom{0000000}& \\ &\underline{\, \mbox{-}0\!\downarrow}&\\ &\phantom{0}{44}& \\ &\underline{\, \mbox{-}40}&\\ &\phantom{00}4& \\ \end{aligned} $44 \div 8 = 5 \text{ R } 4$